


truly

by xxELF21xx



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Gen, Introspection, Mythology References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: A short drabble linked to Foggy's birthday ball.





	truly

**Author's Note:**

> Please do read [her birthday ball](https://helixwaltztranslations.tumblr.com/post/182999293143/foggys-birthday-ball) to get a better grasp of what's happening~~ 
> 
> Written for Darby, over on the discord server!

Ah…. She ponders, staring at the cakes in her hands, surely, nobody would accept these cakes as a gesture from  _ her.  _ A faint itch rises in her fingers, tempted to add something more, to make these cakes  _ sweeter.  _ It won’t be difficult, to make Heaven exist in this little barnyard, her trap lying in the midst. 

There’s a sliver of disgust that runs through her, clambering at the thought of ever doing such a thing. She isn’t one to play god, not when she’s been part of the audience for such a long time. Time passes by, like water trickling down a stream, steadfast and leisurely, yet there’s always this…. this little voice at the edge of her mind:  _ why not play with them, when you’re meant to be god?  _

But she knows that Heaven is watching, and when His Emperor and His Court gives the human realm a sweeping glance and knows of what she’s done -- and they always, always  _ know _ \-- then, no amount of sweet little lies will save her. 

There’s a coursing fire that runs beneath her, fueling her blood. She longs to shed, to become someone new once more and wander the fringes of Mandaria. Perhaps she may become a little inn keep, who knows? 

Foggy longs for her home more than she’d expect.

…..Would Hosta still chase her all the way back home? She wonders, watching clever women and scruffed up men power their way through the day, would this jinx continue to drive her further up the wall -- until she inevitably strikes back? 

It’s true that Foggy was the one who tracked down the other lady and stuck close to her, watching and waiting for a chance to take her down. However, she’s found herself taking a liking to this odd little city and it’s odd inhabitants. Halflings walk the streets and witches roam the place, there are minor scuffles, but nobody seems to be threatened much.  _ Hosta has chosen a sturdy shelter,  _ she hums minutely. 

It’s getting a little more humid, she notes, and worries that her cakes might spoil. It’s nearing evening, and another drop of time is about to join the stream that binds everything together. She misses her youth, spending time in the quaint little medicine shop, watching as customers enter with anxiousness and leave with relief etched onto their souls.

_ Who am I keeping them for, anyway?  _ The people from her life have since long been gone: her saviour, her redemption, her confidant. Everyone in the slums, plus some, has come and left. There’s nobody else that would want these little treats. Perhaps she should give them all to the Church, or perhaps she should offer it to His Majesty…. Yet, she’s unwilling to part with them. 

Foggy sees her, then, wandering the dirty grounds in such a pristine dress, green and shimmering -- just like her, from before -- eyes darting around with such an endearing urgency. A smile, unintended, slips onto her face. 

‘Miss Magda’s here to eat my snacks~’ She teases, suddenly finding her chest lighter as Magda bites into the cakes, glowing with such happiness and love it’s hard  _ not  _ to find the Lady cute. Magda comments on the unique flavours, and Foggy’s  _ thrilled  _ to have made the right decision on the cakes.

Perhaps, she muses, this has been what she’s been waiting for.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [tumblr](https://hunkjasontodd.tumblr.com/) if you'd like! Alternatively, you could also leave me a comment ^^


End file.
